Dynasty Warriors 8: Xtreme Legends/DLC
This page will only list new downloadable content for this title. First Print Bonus Costumes Collaboration costumes for the top three characters in the most popular character poll. DW8XL - Zhaoyun - Poll Costume.png|Zhao Yun as Ibuki from Toukiden: The Age of Demons DW8XL - Wangyuanji - Poll Costume.png|Wang Yuanji as Rorolina Frixell from Atelier Rorona: The Alchemist of Arland DW8XL - Xushu - Poll Costume.png|Xu Shu as Ritsu Kisaragi from Kiniro no Corda 3 『真・三國無双7 猛将伝』 初回特典コスチュームムービー|Collaboration costumes preview video Store Exclusive Costumes Mandarin gown outfits for six female characters including one unique weapon. These costumes are available by purchasing the game in specific Japanese stores. With the exception of Wang Yuanji, gamers can receive a PSN code for the gowns by pre-ordering at GameStop. Was later released on both u.s and u.k psn. Xingcai Cheongsam (DW8XL DLC).png|Xingcai at GameTSUTAYA and Wonder GOO Bao Sanniang Cheongsam (DW8XL DLC).png|Bao Sanniang at Joshin Denki Guan Yinping Cheongsam (DW8XL DLC).png|Guan Yinping at Geo Sun Shangxiang Cheongsam (DW8XL DLC).png|Sun Shangxiang at Furuhon Ichiba Diaochan Cheongsam (DW8XL DLC).png|Diaochan at GAMECITY and several others Wang Yuanji Cheongsam (DW8XL DLC).png|Wang Yuanji Throwing Knives Weapon Skin (DW8XL DLC).png|Throwing knives weapon skin Miscellaneous Collaboration Sets Dengeki PlayStation Collaboration Codes Those who purchase the December 12th issue will receive a serial code which unlocks a new costume for Xiaoqiao based on the magazine's mascot Politan. Famitsu Collaboration Costume Those who purchase the December 26th issue of Famitsu will receive a serial code which unlocks a new costume for Lu Lingqi. V-Jump 20th Anniversary Collaboration Costume Those who purchase the December 19th issue of Famitsu will receive a serial code which unlocks a new costume for Guan Xing. Xiaoqiao Collaboration Outfit (DW8XL DLC).png|Xiaoqiao Lu Lingqi Collaboration Outfit (DW8XL DLC).png|Lu Lingqi Guan Xing Collaboration Outfit (DW8XL DLC).png|Guan Xing Fantasy Costumes Fantasy themed outfits for the Three Kingdoms characters that debuted in Dynasty Warriors 7 and its expansion title. Can be purchased individually or by pack. ;Cost *96 yen + tax each, 477 yen + tax as a pack (JP) * $4.99 (NA) CaiWenji-DW7-DLC-Fantasy Costume.jpg|Cai Wenji JiaXu-DW7-DLC-Fantasy Costume.jpg|Jia Xu PangDe-DW7XL-DLC-Fantasy Costume.jpg|Pang De WangYi-DW7XL-DLC-Fantasy Costume.jpg|Wang Yi GuoJia-DW7XL-DLC-Fantasy Costume.jpg|Guo Jia DingFeng-DW7-DLC-Fantasy Costume.jpg|Ding Feng LianShi-DW7-DLC-Fantasy Costume.jpg|Lianshi LiuShan-DW7-DLC-Fantasy Costume.jpg|Liu Shan MaDai-DW7-DLC-Fantasy Costume.jpg|Ma Dai GuanSuo-DW7-DLC-Fantasy Costume.jpg|Guan Suo BaoSanniang-DW7-DLC-Fantasy Costume.jpg|Bao Sanniang SimaShi-DW7-DLC-Fantasy Costume.jpg|Sima Shi SimaZhao-DW7-DLC-Fantasy Costume.jpg|Sima Zhao DengAi-DW7-DLC-Fantasy Costume.jpg|Deng Ai WangYuanji-DW7-DLC-Fantasy Costume.jpg|Wang Yuanji ZhongHui-DW7-DLC-Fantasy Costume.jpg|Zhong Hui ZhugeDan-DW7-DLC-Fantasy Costume.jpg|Zhuge Dan XiahouBa-DW7-DLC-Fantasy Costume.jpg|Xiahou Ba GuoHuai-DW7-DLC-Fantasy Costume.jpg|Guo Huai Original Costume Pack 1 A school themed costume pack for Wei which debuted in Dynasty Warriors 7 and its Xtreme Legends expansion title. ;Cost *477 yen + tax (JP) * $4.99 (NA) XiahouDun-dw7-dlc-School of Wei.PNG|Xiahou Dun DianWei-dw7-dlc-School of Wei.PNG|Dian Wei XuZhu-dw7-dlc-School of Wei.PNG|Xu Zhu CaoCao-dw7-dlc-School of Wei.PNG|Cao Cao XiahouYuan-dw7-dlc-School of Wei.PNG|Xiahou Yuan ZhangLiao-dw7-dlc-School of Wei.PNG|Zhang Liao XuHuang-dw7-dlc-School of Wei.PNG|Xu Huang ZhangHe-dw7-dlc-School of Wei.PNG|Zhang He ZhenJi-dw7-dlc-School of Wei.PNG|Zhenji CaoRen-dw7-dlc-School of Wei.PNG|Cao Ren CaoPi-dw7-dlc-School of Wei.PNG|Cao Pi CaiWenji-dw7-dlc-School of Wei.PNG|Cai Wenji JiaXu-dw7-dlc-School of Wei.PNG|Jia Xu Pangde-dw7xl-dlc01.jpg|Pang De Wangyi-dw7xl-dlc01.jpg|Wang Yi Guojia-dw7xl-dlc01.jpg|Guo Jia Original Costume Pack 2 A school themed costume pack for Wu which debuted in Dynasty Warriors 7. ;Cost *477 yen + tax (JP) * $4.99 (NA) ZhouYu-dw7-dlc-School of Wu.PNG|Zhou Yu LuXun-dw7-dlc-School of Wu.PNG|Lu Xun TaishiCi-dw7-dlc-School of Wu.PNG|Taishi Ci SunShangXiang-dw7-dlc-School of Wu.PNG|Sun Shangxiang SunJian-dw7-dlc-School of Wu.PNG|Sun Jian SunQuan-dw7-dlc-School of Wu.PNG|Sun Quan LuMeng-dw7-dlc-School of Wu.PNG|Lu Meng GanNing-dw7-dlc-School of Wu.PNG|Gan Ning HuangGai-dw7-dlc-School of Wu.PNG|Huang Gai SunCe-dw7-dlc-School of Wu.PNG|Sun Ce DaQiao-dw7-dlc-School of Wu.PNG|Daqiao XiaoQiao-dw7-dlc-School of Wu.PNG|Xiaoqiao ZhouTai-dw7-dlc-School of Wu.PNG|Zhou Tai LingTong-dw7-dlc-School of Wu.PNG|Ling Tong DingFeng-dw7-dlc-School of Wu.PNG|Ding Feng LianShi-dw7-dlc-School of Wu.PNG|Lianshi Original Costume Pack 3 A school themed costume pack for Shu which debuted in Dynasty Warriors 7. ;Cost *477 yen + tax (JP) * $4.99 (NA) ZhaoYun-dw7-dlc-School of Shu.PNG|Zhao Yun GuanYu-dw7-dlc-School of Shu.PNG|Guan Yu ZhangFei-dw7-dlc-School of Shu.PNG|Zhang Fei ZhugeLiang-dw7-dlc-School of Shu.PNG|Zhuge Liang LiuBei-dw7-dlc-School of Shu.PNG|Liu Bei MaChao-dw7-dlc-School of Shu.PNG|Ma Chao HuangZhong-dw7-dlc-School of Shu.PNG|Huang Zhong JiangWei-dw7-dlc-School of Shu.PNG|Jiang Wei WeiYan-dw7-dlc-School of Shu.PNG|Wei Yan PangTong-dw7-dlc-School of Shu.PNG|Pang Tong YueYing-dw7-dlc-School of Shu.PNG|Yueying GuanPing-dw7-dlc-School of Shu.PNG|Guan Ping XingCai-dw7-dlc-School of Shu.PNG|Xingcai LiuShan-dw7-dlc-School of Shu.PNG|Liu Shan MaDai-dw7-dlc-School of Shu.PNG|Ma Dai GuanSuo-dw7-dlc-School of Shu.PNG|Guan Suo BaoSanniang-dw7-dlc-School of Shu.PNG|Bao Sanniang Original Costume Pack 4 A school themed costume pack for Jin and Others which debuted in Dynasty Warriors 7. ;Cost *477 yen + tax (JP) * $4.99 (NA) SimaYi-dw7-dlc-School of Jin.PNG|Sima Yi SimaShi-dw7-dlc-School of Jin.PNG|Sima Shi SimaZhao-dw7-dlc-School of Jin.PNG|Sima Zhao DengAi-dw7-dlc-School of Jin.PNG|Deng Ai WangYuanji-dw7-dlc-School of Jin.PNG|Wang Yuanji ZhongHui-dw7-dlc-School of Jin.PNG|Zhong Hui ZhugeDan-dw7-dlc-School of Jin.PNG|Zhuge Dan XiahouBa-dw7-dlc-School of Jin.PNG|Xiahou Ba GuoHuai-dw7-dlc-School of Jin.PNG|Guo Huai‎‎ DiaoChan-dw7-dlc-School of Other.PNG|Diaochan LuBu-dw7-dlc-School of Other.PNG|Lu Bu DongZhuo-dw7-dlc-School of Other.PNG|Dong Zhuo YuanShao-dw7-dlc-School of Other.PNG|Yuan Shao ZhangJiao-dw7-dlc-School of Other.PNG|Zhang Jiao MengHuo-dw7-dlc-School of Other.PNG|Meng Huo ZhuRong-dw7-dlc-School of Other.PNG|Zhurong Fairy Tale Costume Pack 1 Costumes for the characters in the Wei faction that appeared in Dynasty Warriors 7, and its expansion title, sporting outfits based on fairy tales, myths, and legends. ;Cost *477 yen + tax (JP) * $4.99 (NA) XiahouDun-DW7-DLC-Wei Fairytale Costume.jpg|Xiahou Dun as Lancelot Dianwei-dw7-dlc-original2.jpg|Dian Wei as Red ogre Xuzhu-dw7-dlc-original2.jpg|Xu Zhu as Blue ogre Caocao-dw7-dlc-original2.jpg|Cao Cao as King Arthur Xiahouyuan-dw7-dlc-original2.jpg|Xiahou Yuan as Robin Hood ZhangLiao-DW7-DLC-Wei Fairytale Costume.jpg|Zhang Liao as Puss in Boots Xuhuang-dw7-dlc-original2.jpg|Xu Huang as Ali Baba Zhanghe-dw7-dlc-original2.jpg|Zhang He as Tristan Zhenji-dw7-dlc-original2.jpg|Zhenji as Cinderella Caoren-dw7-dlc-original2.jpg|Cao Ren as Bunbuku Chagama Caopi-dw7-dlc-original2.jpg|Cao Pi as the Prince CaiWenji-DW7-DLC-Wei Fairytale Costume.jpg|Cai Wenji as the Fairy Godmother Jiaxu-dw7-dlc-original2.jpg|Jia Xu as Merlin PangDe-DW7XL-DLC-Wei Fairytale Costume.jpg|Pang De as the Nutcracker Prince WangYi-DW7XL-DLC-Wei Fairytale Costume.jpg|Wang Yi as the Snow Queen GuoJia-DW7XL-DLC-Wei Fairytale Costume.jpg|Guo Jia as the Pied Piper Fairy Tale Costume Pack 2 Costumes for the characters in the Wu faction that appeared in Dynasty Warriors 7 sporting outfits based on fairy tales, myths, and legends. ;Cost *477 yen + tax * $4.99 (NA) ZhouYu-DW7-DLC-Wu Fairytale Costume.jpg|Zhou Yu as the Big Bad Wolf Luxun-dw7-dlc-original2.jpg|Lu Xun as the White Rabbit Taishici-dw7-dlc-original2.jpg|Taishi Ci as Kintaro SunShangxiang-DW7-DLC-Wu Fairytale Costume.jpg|Sun Shangxiang as Alice SunJian-DW7-DLC-Wu Fairytale Costume.jpg|Sun Jian as Odin SunQuan-DW7-DLC-Wu Fairytale Costume.jpg|Sun Quan as the King of Hearts LuMeng-DW7-DLC-Wu Fairytale Costume.jpg|Lu Meng as the Huntsman GanNing-DW7-DLC-Wu Fairytale Costume.jpg|Gan Ning as the Cheshire Cat HuangGai-DW7-DLC-Wu Fairytale Costume.jpg|Huang Gai as Thor SunCe-DW7-DLC-Wu Fairytale Costume.jpg|Sun Ce as Urashima Taro Daqiao-dw7-dlc-original2.jpg|Daqiao as Otohime Xioaqiao-DW7-DLC-Wu Fairytale Costume.jpg|Xiaoqiao as Red Riding Hood ZhouTai-DW7-DLC-Wu Fairytale Costume.jpg|Zhou Tai as the Trump Soldier LingTong-DW7-DLC-Wu Fairytale Costume.jpg|Ling Tong as the Mad Hatter DingFeng-DW7-DLC-Wu Fairytale Costume.jpg|Ding Feng as Frankenstein's Monster Lianshi-DW7-DLC-Wu Fairytale Costume.jpg|Lianshi as the Queen of Hearts Fairy Tale Costume Pack 3 Costumes for the characters in the Shu faction that appeared in Dynasty Warriors 7 sporting outfits based on fairy tales, myths, and legends. ;Cost *477 yen + tax * $4.99 (NA) ZhaoYun-DW7-DLC-Shu Fairytale Costume.jpg|Zhao Yun as Momotaro Guanyu-dw7-dlc-original2.jpg|Guan Yu as a Musketeer Zhangfei-dw7-dlc-original2.jpg|Zhang Fei as a Musketeer Zhugeliang-dw7-dlc-original2.jpg|Zhuge Liang as Kurama Tengu Liubei-dw7-dlc-original2.jpg|Liu Bei as a Musketeer MaChao-DW7-DLC-Shu Fairytale Costume.jpg|Ma Chao as the Pheasant Huangzhong-dw7-dlc-original2.jpg|Huang Zhong as Nasu no Yoichi Jiangwei-dw7-dlc-original2.jpg|Jiang Wei as Ushiwakamaru Weiyan-dw7-dlc-original2.jpg|Wei Yan as the Phantom of the Opera Pangtong-dw7-dlc-original2.jpg|Pang Tong as the Monkey Yueying-dw7-dlc-original2.jpg|Yueying as the Queen Guanping-dw7-dlc-original2.jpg|Guan Ping as a Dwarf Xingcai-dw7-dlc-original2.jpg|Xingcai as Snow White Liushan-dw7-dlc-original2.jpg|Liu Shan as Taro the Dragon Boy Madai-dw7-dlc-original2.jpg|Ma Dai as the Dog Guansuo-dw7-dlc-original2.jpg|Guan Suo as Hansel BaoSanniang-DW7-DLC-Shu Fairytale Costume.jpg|Bao Sanniang as Gretel Fairy Tale Costume Pack 4 Costumes for the characters in the Jin and Other factions that appeared in Dynasty Warriors 7 sporting outfits based on fairy tales, myths, and legends. ;Cost *477 yen + tax * $4.99 (NA) Simayi-dw7-dlc-original2.jpg|Sima Yi as a Devil Simashi-dw7-dlc-original2.jpg|Sima Shi as an Angel Simazhao-dw7-dlc-original2.jpg|Sima Zhao as Aladdin Dengai-dw7-dlc-original2.jpg|Deng Ai as Lamp Genie WangYuanji-DW7-DLC-Jin Fairytale Costume.jpg|Wang Yuanji as Princess Badroulbadour ZhongHui-DW7-DLC-Jin Fairytale Costume.jpg|Zhong Hui as Narcissus Zhugedan-dw7-dlc-original2.jpg|Zhuge Dan as Anubis Xiahouba-dw7-dlc-original2.jpg|Xiahou Ba as Peter Pan Guohuai-dw7-dlc-original2.jpg|Guo Huai as Captain Hook Diaochan-dw7-dlc-original2.jpg|Diaochan as Beauty LuBu-DW7-DLC-Other Fairytale Costume.jpg|Lu Bu as the Beast Dongzhuo-dw7-dlc-original2.jpg|Dong Zhuo as the Tin Man Yuanshao-dw7-dlc-original2.jpg|Yuan Shao as the Naked Emperor Zhangjiao-dw7-dlc-original2.jpg|Zhang Jiao as the Scarecrow Menghuo-dw7-dlc-original2.jpg|Meng Huo as the Cowardly Lion Zhurong-dw7-dlc-original2.jpg|Zhurong as Dorothy Original Troop Costume Pack 1 A costume pack for the games troops. Replaces the default designs of all generic officers, foot soldiers, and even handmaidens. This pack also includes two base symbols for Ambition Mode: Honeypot Scheme and Cao Family. ;Cost *515 yen (JP) * $4.99 (NA) Troop Costume 01.png|School uniform troops Troop Costume 02.png|Bladestorm troops Troop Costume 03.png|Orochi troops Troop Costume 04.png|Sentai uniform troops Troop Costume 05.png|Modern uniform troops Soldier Costume Pack Screenshot 1 (DW8XL DLC).jpg|Troop screenshot 1 Soldier Costume Pack Screenshot 2 (DW8XL DLC).jpg|Troop screenshot 2 Landmark Set 1-1 (DW8XL DLC).jpg|Honeypot Scheme base symbol New Weapon Pack 1 Adds a new weapon set. ;Cost *191 yen + tax (JP) * $1.99 (NA) Stone Pillar (DW8XL DLC).jpg|Stele Stone Pillar Screenshot (DW8XL DLC).jpg|Stele screenshot New Weapon Pack 2 Adds a new weapon set. ;Cost *191 yen + tax * $1.99 (NA) Deer Horn Knives (DW8XL DLC).jpg|Mandarin Duck Hooks Deer Horn Knives Screenshot (DW8XL DLC).jpg|Mandarin Duck Hooks screenshot New Weapon Pack 3 Adds a new weapon set. ;Cost *191 yen + tax * $1.99 (NA) Dragon Bench (DW8XL DLC).jpg|Dragon Column Dragon Bench Screenshot (DW8XL DLC).jpg|Dragon Column screenshot Stage Set 1 Adds three new stages for Free Mode. #Lu Lingqi's Fray - An alternate take on Lu Bu's final defense of Xiapi where Lingqi assists her father in overcoming the odds and escaping the battle to live and fight another day. #Saving the Emperor - The antithesis of Ultimate Warrior competition, this scenario is played from the perspective of the Anti-Dong Zhuo alliance which attempts to stop him from taking the emperor into his custody. #Surrounded, but Unyielding - Yuan Shao fights alone against overwhelming odds. ;Cost *200 yen (JP) *$2.99 (NA) *£2.99 (EU) Stage Set 1-1 (DW8XL DLC).jpg|Stage screenshot 1 Stage Set 1-2 (DW8XL DLC).jpg|Stage screenshot 2 Stage Set 1-3 (DW8XL DLC).jpg|Stage screenshot 3 Stage Set 2 Adds three new stages for Free Mode. #Rivals Unite - Lu Xun and Zhu Ran work together to attack the Shanyue bandits and repel the reinforcements led by Wei forces. #Melee at Jing Province - Cao Cao's army fights to repel Zhuge Liang's tactics and defeat the five tiger generals of Shu. #To Capture the Culprits - Apprehend the thieves before they retreat past the allied formations and reclaim Yuan Shu's treasure. ;Cost *200 yen (JP) *$2.99 (NA) *£2.99 (EU) Stage Set 2-1 (DW8XL DLC).jpg|Stage screenshot 1 Stage Set 2-2 (DW8XL DLC).jpg|Stage screenshot 2 Stage Set 2-3 (DW8XL DLC).jpg|Stage screenshot 3 Stage Set 3 Adds three new stages for Free Mode. Downloading this set additionally grants the "Sworn Brothers" base symbol. #Alliance with Shu - Fa Zheng centric stage for allowing Liu Bei's entry into Chengdu. #Roar of the Five Tigers - Five Tiger Generals fight in a ultimate conflict against the Wei forces. #Stopping the Rebellion - Liu Bei's army must work together to defeat the army stationed at Changshan, and prevent imperial forces from rebelling along with Dong Zhuo. ;Cost *200 yen (JP) *$1.99 (NA) *£1.99 (EU) Stage Set 3 Landmark (DW8XL DLC).jpg|Oath Brothers base symbol Stage Set 3-1 (DW8XL DLC).jpg|Stage screenshot 1 Stage Set 3-2 (DW8XL DLC).jpg|Stage screenshot 2 Stage Set 4 Adds three new stages for Free Mode. Downloading this set additionally grants the "The Qiao Sisters" base symbol. #Rescue at Wan Castle - Help Cao Cao escape from Jia Xu's plot at Wan Castle. #Search for Red Hare - Lu Lingqi wishes to reclaim her father's horse from enemy forces. #Reviving Guo Huai - Defeat the foe as quickly as possible to inspire the dying Guo Huai. ;Cost *200 yen (JP) *$1.99 (NA) *£1.99 (EU) Stage Set 4 Landmark (DW8XL DLC).jpg|Two Qiaos base symbol Stage Set 4-1 (DW8XL DLC).jpg|Stage screenshot 1 Stage Set 4-2 (DW8XL DLC).jpg|Stage screenshot 2 Stage Set 5 Adds three new stages for Free Mode. Downloading this set additionally grants the "Five Elite Generals" base symbol. #Battle of the Peach Garden - The young Shu officers led by Jiang Wei fight against the veterans of Shu led by Jiang Wei in a mock battle at Baidi Castle. #Xiahou Ba's Dilemma - Xiahou Ba must decide whether to ally or fight against the Sima family and/or Cao Shuang's supporters. #A Clash of Minds - The strategists of the first half of the era join forces to defeat their successors' tactics in this dream match. ;Cost *200 yen (JP) *$1.99 (NA) *£1.99 (EU) Stage Set 5 Landmark (DW8XL DLC).jpg|Five Elite Generals base symbol Stage Set 5-1 (DW8XL DLC).jpg|Stage screenshot 1 Stage Set 5-2 (DW8XL DLC).jpg|Stage screenshot 2 Stage Set 6 Adds three new stages for Free Mode. Downloading this set additionally grants the "Five Tiger Generals" base symbol. #Defeat Wei Yan - Stop Wei Yan's revolt after Zhuge Liang's death. #The Way through Hanzhong - Help the Wu army escape Hanzhong after recieving reinforcements from Jiangling. #Flight through Yong Province - Racing competition between the Two Qiaos. ;Cost *200 yen (JP) *$1.99 (NA) *£1.99 (EU) Stage Set 6 Landmark (DW8XL DLC).png|Five Tiger Generals base symbol Stage Set 6-1 (DW8XL DLC).jpg|Stage screenshot 1 Stage Set 6-2 (DW8XL DLC).jpg|Stage screenshot 2 Stage Set 7 Adds three new stages for Free Mode. Downloading this set additionally grants the "Four Governor-Generals" base symbol. #Advance on Chengdu - Assist Xiahou Yuan's army from Hanzhong in ending the Shu state once and for all in a raid on their capital. #The Battle to Fool Wu - Utilise the forces of Zhuge Dan and cripple the Wu army from the inside. #Zuo Ci's Phantom Army - Stop Zuo Ci and his illusions from interrupting Cao Cao's ambitions. ;Cost *200 yen (JP) *$1.99 (NA) *£1.99 (EU) Stage Set 7 Landmark (DW8XL DLC).png|Four Governor-Generals base symbol Stage Set 7-1 (DW8XL DLC).jpg|Stage screenshot 1 Stage Set 8 Adds three new stages for Free Mode. Downloading this set additionally grants the "Sima Clan" base symbol. #Assault on Yu Province- Help Sun Ce smash his way through Cao Cao and Yuan Shao. #Strategists Face-off- A conflict between three of the Shu strategists, aid one of them in reaching the escape point before their rivals do. #To Catch a Meat Bun Thief- Aid Sima Shi in getting his meat bun back from the tiger who stole it, fighting against the Nanman and forces led by Sun Quan in the process. ;Cost *200 yen (JP) *$1.99 (NA) *£1.99 (EU) Stage Set 8 Landmark (DW8XL DLC).jpg|Sima Clan base symbol Stage Set 8-1 (DW8XL DLC).jpg|Stage screenshot 1 Stage Set 9 Adds three new stages for Free Mode. Downloading this set additionally grants the "Nanman Family" base symbol. #In Pursuit of Lu Lingqi- Help Yuan Yao prove his worth to Lu Lingqi and capture her before she flees Jing province. #Defeat Cao Cao- Help Ma Chao and the cavalry of Xiliang end Cao Cao's life at Xuchang. #Treasure Raid- Attack the heavily guarded depot at Guandu and gain valuable resources and weapons for yourself. ;Cost *200 yen (JP) *$1.99 (NA) *£1.99 (EU) Stage Set 9 Landmark (DW8XL DLC).jpg|Nanman Family base symbol Stage Set 9-1 (DW8XL DLC).jpg|Stage screenshot 1 Stage Set 10 Adds three new stages for Free Mode. Downloading this set additionally grants the "Sun Family" base symbol. #Sima Yi's Revolt- Aid Sima Yi in his revised coup d'etat against Cao Cao. #Rescue the Qiaos- Save both of the Qiao sisters from the clutches of Dong Zhuo. #Battle Royal- Fight a large coalition at Chang'an single-handedly, consisting of the founders of each state and defeat Lu Bu to capture the ransacked capital. ;Cost *200 yen (JP) *$1.99 (NA) *£1.99 (EU) Stage Set 10 Landmark (DW8XL DLC).jpg|Sun Family base symbol Stage Set 10-1 (DW8XL DLC).jpg|Stage screenshot 1 Stage Set 10-2 (DW8XL DLC).jpg|Stage screenshot 2 BGM Set 1 Four additional music tracks from Dynasty Warriors 3. #THE MEN OF INTELLIGENCE #BLAST FROM THE EAST #WALLCRUSHER #SUPERIOR ;Cost *Free (JP) BGM Set 2 Four additional music tracks from Dynasty Warriors 4. #STRUGGLE FOR EXISTENCE #DESPERATE SCHEME #A RUNNING FIGHT #THE WALL OF FATE ;Cost *Free (JP) BGM Set 3 Four additional music tracks from Dynasty Warriors 5. #DANCE MACABRE #FATE CORRODES ME #A RISING FEELING #GREAT RED SPIRIT ;Cost *Free (JP) BGM Set 4 Four additional music tracks from Dynasty Warriors 6. #CHAOTIC FIELD #MAGNIFICENT SHOW #THE MOST DANGEROUS WAY #ORIENTAL RUSH ;Cost *Free (JP) BGM Set 5 Four additional music tracks from Dynasty Warriors 7. #HIDE EMOTION #INTENSE COLLISION #ENTRUSTED HOPE #EPIC MAN ;Cost *Free (JP) Original BGM Contains a list of new music themes available for download. Additional tracks will be released each week. #THE SWORD OF A FLOWER #COURAGEOUS ADVANCE #RUN WITH JAGUAR #KEEPER OF THE WALLS ;Cost *100 yen each (JP) Character Song BGM Features two tracks from the game's character song CDs as background music. Each one is a loop of the original song's first verse. #Endless Glory (Short Version) - Guo Jia's vocal image song #Red Passion (Short Version) - Zhu Ran's vocal image song #REASON TO FIGHT (Short Version) - Lu Bu and Diaochan's vocal image song #Ends-Ways-Means (Short Version) - Xun Yu's vocal image song #FROM YOU TO US (Short Version) - Sima Shi's vocal image song ;Cost *Free (JP) PS Avatars PS avatars of the new characters in this title. ;Cost *50 yen each (JP) Character Avatar Set (DW8XL DLC).jpg|Avatar set Upgraded Audio Data Upgrades the game's audio quality. Does not affect the quality of cutscenes and movies. ;Cost *Free (NA & EU) External Links *Official Japanese DLC site *Official North American DLC site *Official European DLC site Category:Downloadable Content